


A New Cord is Formed

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Banter, But this is South Park, Cartman does kill someone, Fluff, Highschool AU, I attempted to keep everyone cannon, M/M, Murder isn't justifiable, That isn't described, a look at what happened to lead up to the wedding, companion piece to The Cord Has Been Cut, discription of attempted rape, not very graphic but definitly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: What happened to lead up to Cartman and Kyle's wedding? Find out in this companion piece to see how events unfold from Kyle's POV.





	A New Cord is Formed

**Author's Note:**

> Yes assault is mentioned towards the end and it's not as graphic as what I have seen but it is enough to make people uncomfortable and you can definitely skip it if you want/need. I personally don't agree with killing anyone regardless of their crime but as this is Cartman and the South Park universe I think it's safe to say that Cartman would justify it and everyone would sort of role with it like they did when he killed Scott's parents and fed them to him. Hopefully everyone is in character if not I sincerely apologize and hope it isn't distracting. This is unbetaed and I do not own South Park. This is for the final day of Kyman Week: Free day, enjoy :)

It was a few days after he had spoken with Stan and received closure. In the meantime, he had of course gotten Wendy back who didn’t even have the decency to apologize for overreacting again but that was alright. Stan was happy and the world was back on its axis, well almost. Cartman was, well Cartman really was something to Kyle. He had been there when Stan turned me down once and for all and Stan had been less huggy then usual which Kyle was thankful for. He felt bad for it, he wanted his friend to be comfortable but he saw now that his harmless hugs weren’t all that harmless after all, it gave him a sense that he might have a chance and was really putting a wedge between Stan and Wendy. Cartman had surprised Kyle in more ways than one, he hadn’t said a word to Kyle about what happened, just walked away, but slow enough that it was obvious he wanted Kyle to follow and surprisingly Kyle did. They walked in total silence eventually coming to Stark's pond and Cartman sat on the grass, patting the spot beside him.

Away from the prying eyes of the town and in the presence of the one who could destroy him with this information Kyle cried on the shoulder of his enemy and through it all Cartman just sat there, lightly running his hands through the hair that he had made fun of and as Kyle looked up at Cartman with tears in his eyes he leaned in for a kiss but Cartman calmly put a hand to his mouth and pushed him away. Kyle looked at him in hurt, and confusion, had he read the signs wrong? Was he just that unloveable that he was being rejected again? Cartman laughed and brought a hand to Kyle’s face, gently caressing it and could he even do anything gently? He said while looking into Kyle’s eyes “I have imagined our kiss every day since we were kids, and not once did it ever come while you were crying over someone else. I will kiss you, Kyle, mark my words but only once you have fallen in love with me, I refuse to play second place to the hippie you understand?” 

Kyle nodded and said “thanks, um Eric? Yeah so since we were kids huh?”

Cartman pulled his hand away and said bemusedly “Eric huh? Been awhile since you called me that and not even followed by my last name.” He looked towards the pond and continued “don’t get a big head jew, it hasn’t always been love with you, there was so much burning hate and for a while there I really only wanted to use you.” He looked over at Kyle and said this so matter of factly it chilled Kyle as he said “growing up I saw my mom do things to men and she always seemed so happy as did they and I wanted to be happy so badly something I never was unless I had your attention. I wanted it anyway I could, your fist, your words, your anger, I loved watching you lose control and then one day I just couldn’t ignore how your lips looked, couldn’t ignore how soft they must be because I know you use chapstick every goddamn day and I realized as I discovered masturbation at such a young age that I really wanted them on my balls. I always found it interesting how that was such a gay action but your only complaint was that you didn’t want to suck MY balls. Obviously, I just thought my hormones were running rampant and putting ideas in my head but then cupid me showed up.” His eyes darkened slightly and he looked away from Kyle as he said “Psychologists are reluctant to diagnose me with anything, we already know I am fucking insane but just how insane?  
Well apparently insane enough to come up with an alternate persona that was sweet and romantic and loveable and yes very gay. On good days I loved that little fucker, he encouraged me hooking up Nichole and Token by the way but other times I hated him, he always reminded me about how cute you were that day and when I couldn’t be with you he encouraged me to do things, with him. Don’t even get me started on the Jennifer Lopez hand puppet how you didn’t know beforehand how I felt is beyond me since you think you are so smart. Anyway, I could sit here all day and apologize for the past but we both know I wouldn’t fucking mean it and you wouldn’t buy it. I had my reasons for doing what I did to you, I can acknowledge they were bad and awful but I refuse to be tied down by them. No this is the real me, the one on medications and the one who is telling myself to just shut the fuck up you’re losing him but Kyle I swear to you, by the moon and the skies up above, I’ll always be there for you, and that won’t ever change no matter where we go or what we do. So I am going to pursue you and you don’t have a choice but I want you to be prepared because the fixation of someone like me is dangerous and not easy to handle.” 

Kyle listened to all of this, a mixture of emotions going through his body but he didn’t even have a chance to think before he said: “I could always handle you, bring it.”

Cartman pounced on Kyle and pinned him down and with a smirk, he said: “oh I will.” He got off of him and walked away with a “later jew,” tossed over his shoulder and Kyle groaned in frustration as he pulled his pants down and panted no fucking way that should have felt so good and yet there Kyle was, willing an erection away so he could get up, cursing Cartman acting unaffected and that’s how Kyle found himself in the situation he was in today. Kyle had been talking to Stan and Stan had leaned in for a hug only for Cartman to casually throw his arm over his shoulder and pulled him to the side. Kyle rolled his eyes and Stan just glared as he said: “you can’t not let me hug him, friends hug each other all the time.”

Cartman smiled and said, “yes, and I am hugging my friend all the time, no room for you sorry.” 

Kyle elbowed him in the stomach and pulled away, gratefully going into Stan’s waiting arms as he said: “this isn’t the way to woo someone fat ass.”

He hugged Stan and let go, looking at Cartman in triumph though he didn’t seem bothered at all. 

He simply replied with “says the boy who only hugged his best friend for four seconds as opposed to the full minute it usually takes.”

Kyle blushed and turned around, yanking Stan’s arms as he walked away. He threw his head over his shoulder and eyed Cartman as he said: “well then, come walk me to class using the seconds you took from my hug.” Stan smiled at Kyle, happy to see the banter and flirting going on and didn’t complain when Wendy pulled him away into a janitor’s closet to make out some. Kyle rolled his eyes and Cartman made gagging noises but both gave each other sideways smiles. They approached Chemistry and Cartman handed Kyle his books and gently caressed Kyle’s face as he said: “have a good day in chemistry jew.” 

Kyle smiled softly and leaned into the caress before it was gone as he said: “enjoy gym fat ass you need it.” That earned him a pinch to his cheek and a light punch but Cartman was laughing as he walked away and Kyle was trying and failing to not swoon against the classroom door. He walked into class and sat down, not surprised at all when Tweek said: “What was that with Cartman just now?” Years of drinking coffee left him with a permanent tick of his head but he had gotten much better at controlling his speech and Craig had helped out a lot. Kenny snorted behind Kyle and said, “he and Cartman became butt buddies a while ago that’s what happened.”

Kyle turned around and hit Kenny in between the eyes with a pencil as he said: “no we fucking aren’t you jerk, he’s trying to convince me to date him.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Kenny said, “they are almost butt buddies, they want to dance around each other for another four years.”  
Tweek laughed at this and said "well good for you Kyle, if you need any advice I'm sure Craig would be willing to help."  
Kyle glared but was saved from a response by the teacher coming in and beginning the lesson. After class Kyle left the classroom to find Cartman waiting for him and Kyle had to smile, Cartman wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to make them work and Kyle appreciated it. He also did appreciate how all the girls kept a wide berth from him, honestly, he had no idea what was so great about his butt but apparently, it was to die for. His mom wasn't thrilled by it but she loved her son so she accepted that any grandkids would come from an adoption center. Kyle shook his head, thinking about kids already? Maybe it was time to give Cartman an after, after all not every day you meet someone willing to kill a person who tried to rape you. Kyle placed his hand in Cartman’s hand and laid ahead on his shoulder as they walked, the great thing about dating your used to be enemy is, you didn’t need to say anything. He got the hint and the possessive arm around the waist and prideful smirk were all Kyle needed to know he had gotten the message. Sitting in Cartman’s room after school and after a heavy make-out session Kyle said: “I still can’t believe you killed a guy for me, like is it bad that I find that sweet?” 

Cartman shrugged and said, “not at all, it’s normal to want justice towards those who try to hurt you or your loved ones, he would have gotten no more than three months anyway.” 

Kyle hummed, remembering the incident. Cartman and he had snuck into a bar that Cartman frequented as Irene and got a few beers. Things were fun, Kyle was getting handsy with Cartman it was getting hot and heavy when all of a sudden a guy grabs Kyle by the shoulder and pulls him away. Kyle was too drunk to fight back so he ended up falling into the guy's arms and struggled as he was pulled into a corner. The stranger ran a hand down the length of Kyle, ignoring the flinch and the wilting of the boner Cartman had put there. He mouthed at Kyle’s neck and would have gotten further if a beer bottle hadn’t been bashed over the guys head, Cartman then preceded to take the guys wallet out and put in the address into his phone. Then he stole the money and grabbed Kyle as he said: “come on, let’s get you out of here, I’ll take care of it.” 

Cartman stayed the night with Kyle, knowing how shaken up he was and when Kyle was asleep he left to show the prick just what happened when you touched something of his. Kyle had woken up to the scent of blood and would have screamed if Cartman hadn’t placed a hand over his mouth. He then proceeded to strip out of his bloody clothes and into a fresh set while whispering to Kyle about what had happened. Kyle was so furious he kicked him out of the room and told him he never wanted to talk to him again, but then he looked the guy up and saw that he was on the sex offender list and while Kyle didn’t think that justified Cartman murdering him, he did feel a little better than it wasn’t some guy who just had to much to drink. A part of Kyle was aware that he was victim blaming, trying to make it out to be his fault but he couldn’t stop. That night Kyle took a long shower and texted Cartman, thanking him but insisting that something like that will not happen again. Cartman had not responded for a total of three hours and all he replied with was “fine, have it your way.” That was progress and that plus the increasing protectiveness and how fucking good of a kisser Cartman was lead to Kyle finally accepting him.

From there it was really easy to marry him alongside all of his friends, and was anyone really surprised at Butters and Kenny? Kyle still remembered helping Kenny at a summertime job save up to buy an acoustic guitar so he could play “1 2 3 4” by the plain white T’s and hearing him gush on and on all summer about how beautiful his eyes were, how blond and soft he was, and how it was amazing how sweet and innocent he still was despite the horrors that South Park went through. It just occurred that it was easy to hear Kenny gush about Butters because Kenny had sat and listened to him complain about Cartman multiple times, he guessed that’s why they were friends because Kenny was always willing to listen and Kyle was glad he found happiness in the blond. Standing at the door waiting for the song too began he held Butters and Wendy's hand. Cartman had proposed to him at Starks Pond of course, in the cheesiest way imaginable. I swear was playing in the background and Cartman had come across the lake in a boat and offered Kyle a chance to get on it, without a moment's hesitation Kyle climbed aboard and let him take them to the middle of the lake, then in a baseball bat shaped box, Cartman pulled out a ring. Kyle wanted to smack him for reminding him but also kiss him senseless. The answer was obvious, of course, he would never would he not, no one else would be good enough after he had met Cartman.


End file.
